


Let's Play a Game

by thisistheonlyreadingido



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, basically they make out, seriously tho this is terrible, um yeah i wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisistheonlyreadingido/pseuds/thisistheonlyreadingido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ok so the object of the game is to see how long you can make out without touching each other. And the winner gets to do whatever to the loser! Sounds like fun, right?” </p>
<p>Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend at 2 its pretty crappy  
> blah here ya go

Their lips were pressed gently together in an awkward angle, both their eyes wide open to catch the other’s wavering hands. Makoto didn’t know how they got the way they were. All steps leading to the devilish game seemed forgot, except Nagisa’s words explain how it was played. _“Ok so the object of the game is to see how long you can make out without touching each other. And the winner gets to do whatever to the loser! Sounds like fun, right?”_ Makoto could almost hear the happy chirping that was Nagisa’s voice. And here he was, arms by his side, aching to touch the boy in front of him. Leaning into the kiss, Haru titled his head and slightly opened his mouth, applying force onto his boyfriend’s lips. Makoto lost himself quickly to Haru’s small advances and pushed his tongue out at the same time Haru did. Their tongues touched, almost timidly at first, slowly intertwining together, both breathing steadily from their noses. Makoto wouldn’t say their relationship was perfect, everyone had problems but he would go as far to say that he satisfied Haru in bed. Being friends for such a long time, he learned what Haru hated and loved, his simplest pet peeves, and most important Makoto became aware how his blue eyed boyfriend wanted to be treated in bed. All in all, they were both satisfied. Nothing about this was satisfying though. Their chests were pressed against each other, exploring each other’s mouths. Makoto pulled back to take a breath, dragging Haru’s bottom lip between his teeth inhaling the other’s scent of soap and the fading smell of chlorine that was almost  a part of Haru’s scent and was impossible to wash out. His eyes fluttered shut as Makoto joined their lips together once more. His kisses were getting forceful and Haru could feel himself getting hard. His hands twitched, wanting so badly to touch or to be touched. He was getting frustrated, letting out a whimper as he saw Makoto raise his hands to Haru's arms. They were burning in anticipation of Makoto caressing the skin. His hands hovered half an inch over the flesh and then, to the raven-haired boy’s disappointment, dropped them. Haru’s bare arms covered in goosebumps,feeling the sensation of Makoto’s ghost fingers trailing up his skin. Grinding down onto Makoto’s also hardening erection, his hands were in tight fists, trying to preserve what little control he had left. It wasn’t until Makoto sucking on his tongue, that Haru let out a surprised moan. Green eyes snapped open just as Haru moved his hands to the other’s hair, lacing his fingers into the greenish brown hair. Abruptly he stopped and pulled away when he realized what he did.

“Oops..” Haru huffed out, out of breath as a light pink tinged his cheeks.Makoto gave him a warm smile.

“I win,” Makoto said trumphically. His grin slowly turning into a smirk, leaning in he pressed his lips to swollen ones and quickly pushed the raven haired boy on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt read over it so there might be some mistakes 
> 
>  
> 
> thank god for nagisa amirite?


End file.
